


My Soul Sings For You

by A_big_ol_gay



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, slightly out of character Miranda and Andy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_big_ol_gay/pseuds/A_big_ol_gay
Summary: AU in which Andy doesn’t abandon Miranda in Paris during Fashion Week.  Instead, she stays as Miranda’s assistant long past the year she intended on staying.  Slowly working herself into Miranda’s everyday life, she eventually does the same with the Priestly twins’ lives.  One night with Cara under the weather, Andy cares for the girls instead.  Every day that the girls spend with Andy, Miranda walks into the townhouse and finds them sat before the piano tucked in the corner in one of the rooms.  The three Priestly women listen to Andy singing and playing for the girls and Miranda finds herself falling a little more in love with the young assistant each time.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 77
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I (unfortunately) do not own The Devil Wears Prada. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride guys!

“Andréa.”

The voice slipped elegantly through the small office making its intended recipient aware that their presence was being demanded. Three years ago, that voice would have had the young assistant trembling in fear. Since the incident in Paris, it has only brought a feeling of comforting warmth paired with a slew of eager butterflies begging to burst forth from her abdomen. Andy found herself just a little bit dizzier every time Miranda called her name. It was as though the white-haired beauty was an all-powerful witch casting spell after spell with every letter that made up Andy’s name. Fighting a barely containable grin, Andy stood from her desk with her notebook and began her march into the dragon’s lair. 

Passing through the glass doors, Andy was presented with a sight that never failed to steal her breath away. The Devil in Prada, blessed with the gift of eternal youth, was seated behind her desk. Her signature curl of snowy white hair hung perfectly against her forehead. Glasses perched low on her nose, sapphire eyes gazing upon the screen before them, perfect lips giving no sign of irritation or annoyance. She was dressed head to toe in pure perfection. Her black blazer hung on the back of her chair. She wore a white button-up with the top three buttons undone and sleeves rolled up just before her elbows. A pair of black slacks hugged every single curve that the woman owned and a red belt held the slacks in place. On her feet were a pair of Louboutin’s. The woman before her exuded pure elegance and sophistication. 

Andy stood before her in the doorway with a slight dusting of pink painting her cheeks. She found herself almost unable to take the last few steps towards the editor’s desk. Miranda Priestly was a gorgeous woman. While it didn’t begin to describe the older woman, it was all Andy could think of at the current moment. Her eyes quickly took in all that was the devil in Prada. All of her thoughts came to a screeching halt as her eyes rested on the older woman’s exposed chest. The few buttons that remained undone of the older woman’s shirt proved to be a large distraction to the young brunette. The small expanse of creamy flesh was certainly a deliciously intoxicating sight to see. Unfortunately, ogling the older woman was not an option now or ever as there was a job to be done. Mentally shaking herself out of her thoughts, she fell into her assistant persona and approached the editor. 

“Yes, Miranda?” 

Her voice cracked slightly and the brunette mentally kicked herself for not being able to keep herself in check. Outwardly, she only slightly flinched. It almost went unnoticed but Miranda had seen from her peripheral and knew better than to ignore her Andréa’s actions. Instead of questioning her assistant, she only quirked a single perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“It has come to my attention that Cara has come down with some sort of illness. Of course, I will not have my Bobbseys surrounded by anything that would allow them to come down with the same illness or worse. Therefore, instead of having you wait for the book tomorrow, I need you to pick the girls up from school and stay with them until I am able to return home tomorrow night. You may utilize Roy’s services as you please.”

By then, Miranda had lifted her eyes from the screen and was facing her first assistant. Her challenging gaze informed Andy that there was absolutely no room for her to fight her commands. Unfortunately, the gears in Andy’s head seemed to stop turning. Had Miranda really asked her, no, told her to leave work early tomorrow to take care of her children? The same two children who had once upon a time convinced a naive Andy to climb the stairs of the townhouse and walk right into the middle of a fight between Miranda and her ex-husband? The same two twin girls who Miranda trusted their lives with only very specific individuals? Andy had to have been dreaming. Maybe she was having a nightmare?

“Miranda, I’m sure I can find a perfectly good sitter for the girls-”

“Excuse me but I think I may not be hearing you correctly. Do you think I care if you are capable of finding a suitable sitter for my Bobbseys? This was not meant to be a debate, Andréa. You will do exactly as I say or you can clean up your things and kiss your job goodbye.” 

The young brunette knew she shouldn’t have opened her mouth in the first place but who could blame her? Now with her job on the line, she had no other choice but to do as Miranda had commanded. Despite the editor being a bit harsh at times, Andy liked her job. She worked long, grueling hours and carried out some very detestable actions, but she always gained in the end. She locked eyes with the older woman and found herself bending to Miranda’s will. Whether it was because she was entranced by this woman or because she desperately wanted to keep her job, she would not know. Instead, she found herself speaking without thinking yet again. 

“Yes, Miranda. Dalton is releasing their student early tomorrow so I will leave at 11:15 to pick Caroline and Cassidy up on time.” 

Andy not only kept Miranda’s schedule in order but also the twins’ schedules. She also kept a detailed list of any allergies or medical issues the Priestly women had (none), emergency papers in case anything came up, and numerous other lists. The brunette was in charge of keeping their lives in order and making them as easy as she possibly could. 

“Good, now get Patrick on the phone for me. That’s all.” 

Miranda flicked her wrist and turned back to her work as Andy walked back to her desk. The young woman was deep in thought as she carried out the task the older woman had given her. Andy’s mind was reeling. How exactly was she supposed to take care of two teenagers that she knew very little about besides the essential information? 

“I have Patrick on the line.”

She heard Miranda pick up the phone in her office. Andy sat back at her desk unsure of how the next day would play out. Would the twins be the end of her job at Runway? Would Cara magically not be ill and be capable of taking care of the Priestly twins? She turned back to the computer before her and continued her work. Across the way, the new second assistant was staring at Andy as though she had three heads. The young blonde’s work was long forgotten as she found herself listening to the conversation between Andy and the editor. Her jaw hung slack for only another moment before she composed herself. She quietly muttered to the brunette before continuing with her own work. 

“You’re really in for it now Sachs…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (unfortunately) do not own The Devil Wears Prada. Nor do I own the Adele song in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!!!

It was late when Andy finally returned home. Almost 11 o’clock to be exact. The book had been dropped off later than usual at her desk forcing her to stay later at the office than she would have liked. Then, of course, the book along with Miranda’s dry cleaning had to be dropped off at the townhouse. It was a blessing that Andy had thought to get the dry cleaning while waiting on the book seeing as she had to wait for so long. 

Andy pulled her keys from her handbag and fumbled with them for a moment, almost dropping them. Glaring at the offending keys, she inserted one into her door and entered her flat. Honestly, how dare those keys and their audacity to almost fall from her hands? Especially after the day she had. Could they not understand that she was stressed beyo-

She stopped mid-movement. Her long coat and bag were clutched in her hand on their way to the hook where they hung adjacent her door. She looked towards where the keys hung on the neighboring hook. This had to be it. This would be the end of her sanity and tomorrow hadn’t even begun. Or it would at least be the beginning of her downfall. 

The assistant’s thoughts were still a jumbled mess from the long day she had. A constant barrage of questions and concerns slammed against the confines of her brain. Would the girls even like her? How would she tell the difference between Caroline and Cassidy? What do they even like? What if she failed horribly? Would Miranda fire her if she messed up a single thing or a single hair was out of place on one of her daughters’ heads?

“Come on Sachs. You’ve spent the last three, almost four years working for Miranda. How hard could this really be? They’re only 14 now. This will be a piece of cake.”

After slipping into clothes that were more comfortable, Andy wandered into the kitchen, grabbed a carton of leftover Thai food from her refrigerator, and walked back to her couch. Sitting down, she decided she would figure it out by either winging it or… she didn’t have any other ideas of how else she would figure it out. 

Finishing her food, she quickly discarded the carton. Andy knew she needed to relax and straighten her head out. Her thoughts were moving a mile a minute and that in itself was a recipe for disaster. Walking over to the small closet, the brunette pulled out an old keyboard that had seen better days. The keys and buttons were worn from use. The corners were scratched and cracked. While some would look at the keyboard and say that it belonged in the trash, Andy would disagree. She thought it was well-loved and continued to serve its purpose quite well. 

After getting the keyboard set up, Andy sat before it. She remained there, hunched over while she thought of something to play. She needed to clear her mind. A sorrowful song? One filled with anger? Maybe she would play one of those popular songs that had been playing on the radio recently. 

Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration. Of course, she would play this one. The song she always resorted to playing and gently singing along to when she felt alone in the world. The one she silently cried to late at night and found herself thinking fondly of the editor when it played. 

Andy stretched her fingers, sat up a little straighter, and began to play the opening notes. Her fingers danced across the keys as she gently swayed along with the notes pouring from the keyboard. A pink tongue darted from her mouth to moisten plump lips in preparation for singing. 

“When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love…”

She found herself thinking back to Paris when she had found Miranda alone. Wrapped in a grey robe, tears in her eyes, hair a disaster. That was when Andy knew she truly, deeply loved the older woman. Everything had changed that day. For the better or worse, Andy wasn’t sure. 

“When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love…”

Andy had wanted to drop to her knees and hold the woman closer than she had any other human being in that exact moment. She wanted to hold on and never let go. She wanted to bring a smile to Miranda’s face at any cost and dry the tears that had made tracks down her cheeks. Hell, she wanted to be the reason Miranda smiled. The brunette found herself beginning to tear up at just the memory. 

“I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I will never do you wrong...I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong…”

Her throat began to close just slightly. The tears in her eyes were blocking her vision. She felt her shoulders sag just a little as the weight of her feelings for the older woman settled onto her. Andy found herself unable to sing the next few lines but continued playing. She needed to get this out. Her fingers danced across the keys as the sound of the song floated through her flat. Suddenly, she found her voice. 

“The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret the winds of change are blowing wild and free you ain't seen nothing like me yet…”

She wished she had said something to Miranda. Not that night in Paris, no. Maybe after they had gotten back to the states. Maybe even in the car ride where Miranda had compared the two of them. She just wished she had opened her mouth. Miranda was out of her league, but at least she would have known that Miranda didn’t want her. Andy could deal with the rejection that Miranda would give her. She would be okay with that, or so she thought. She began to slow down the song just a little and held onto the last few lines. 

“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true, nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you to make you feel my love, to make you feel my love…”

The last notes of the song left her mouth and the keyboard. Silence followed not long after. It wasn’t meant to last though. Quiet, heartbroken sobs filled the small room. She didn’t know when this had changed from stressing over the Priestly twins to crying over Miranda. Andy felt sorrowful and empty. Her sobs lasted long after she finished the song and eventually she succumbed to exhaustion on her couch. Tomorrow would be a real challenge. 

But until then, she would dream of the white-haired editor and her ever-elusive smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Within the confines of the townhouse, sleep evaded the editor. Her thoughts were plagued with the day’s events. The incompetence of her staff, her Bobbseys, the book arriving much later than acceptable, her Andréa, the quality of the latest shoots, Cara’s audacity to get sick, the latest run-through, her Andréa…

The assistant had become a common thought throughout her day. Miranda wasn’t sure when exactly it had started though. She found herself thinking back to the first time they had met. Her Andréa in that ugly excuse for an outfit fit for an interview with untamed hair. Then the day she showed up at work with that sweater. 

Miranda found herself barely smiling in the darkness of her room. She continued to think of Andréa over the years. She thought of how the young woman grew from a small awkward girl to a confident, beautiful young woman. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even Nigel, but she was proud of the brunette. She exceeded every single expectation that Miranda had placed upon her. 

That steered her to thoughts of the following day. How would Andréa react to her Bobbseys and their antics? Would she be able to take care of her girls? How would the girls react once they found out that they wouldn’t be with Cara? Miranda found herself hoping that tomorrow would be successful. She really did not want to fire one of the only competent assistants that she has had in her time as Editor in Chief for Runway. 

The more she laid there in the dark thinking of Andréa, the white-haired woman found her thoughts spiraling. Her Andréa, what a beautiful creature. She could stare at the young woman for hours if she allowed herself to. On more than a few occasions, she found her assistant staring at her almost slack-jawed. Miranda was well aware that she was a beautiful woman, but she found herself secretly basking in every ounce of attention when Andréa’s eyes were on her. Unbeknownst to the brunette, the attention was being returned, Miranda wasn’t so obvious about it though. A glance here and there. It never hurt to admire from afar. 

That, unfortunately, was all it would ever be. If Andréa really knew her, she’d go running for the hills. At least, that seemed to be the case with all of her ex-husbands. Miranda turned on her side with a deep sigh and gazed out toward the sky. 

The days had begun to get shorter, colder. The older woman found herself yearning for another to lay next to her during the cold nights. Another to wake up with on snowy mornings. Another to share her girls, her interests, her life with. Someone who truly cared for her Bobbseys and for Miranda. Someone who loved her big oaf of a dog that was Patricia. She knew exactly who she longed for, but she wouldn’t allow herself to indulge. She wouldn’t allow herself to drive yet another person she cared for deeply away. 

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still (unfortunately) do not own The Devil Wears Prada. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty hard for me to write and it was a lot longer than I expected it to come out to be. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride!

Light streamed through the small window, creating an ethereal glow throughout the small flat. Dust particles floated gently through the rooms, landing wherever the air took them. Steady, gentle breathing filled the expanse of the small room. Outside, the few birds that remained sang their songs of the day to come, communicating with one another as the sun rose along the New York City skyline. 

Below, the people of New York began their morning commutes. Some preparing for and heading to school, others to work, and some were enjoying their lovely day off. The scent of car exhaust and coffee filled the air. Slowly, the chattering of people joined the never-ending drone of the city. The horns of cars, ringing cell phones, and the steady tap, tap, tap of peoples’ feet on the concrete-filled the air. 

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and were momentarily blinded by the light shining through the window. With a sigh, the woman heaved herself up from her position on the small couch. She gazed around the room, allowing her brain to push the clouds of sleep away. She noticed her face felt tighter than it normally felt. Had she cried herself to sleep last night? Two hands came up to scrub at the sleep ridden face as though she could physically pull all traces of sleep and exhaustion from her body. 

Coffee. Coffee was a necessity. The brunette pushed herself off of the couch with a huff and proceeded to shove the keyboard back into its spot inside the closet where it belonged. Stumbling along the floor, she made her way into the kitchen. Did she want breakfast as well? Was it worth the effort to make something so early in the morning? Andy shook her head at her thoughts and went searching for a mug. 

She opened the first cabinet and couldn’t find any mugs. Moving onto the next one, she opened the door and found nothing in that one as well. They weren’t even hidden from view. Had the mugs grown legs and just left? She found herself staring at the next cabinet almost apprehensively. She really could just buy herself coffee when she picked up Miranda’s coffee if she could even call it that. It was more like liquid fire sent from the deepest depths of Hell as far as Andy was concerned. Without wasting another minute of her morning, Andy threw open the last cabinet door and found…

Nothing. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be today, huh?” Andy’s husky voice filled the space surrounding her. Letting out a deep sigh, she walked toward the bathroom. If she couldn’t find her mugs, she decided she would grab her own coffee when she picked up Miranda’s scorching hot drink. She could find the missing mugs when she returned to the flat later. Setting the water temperature to hot, Andy began the rest of her morning routine. Today was it, either she would succeed or completely and utterly fail. 

Miranda had entrusted her girls with the assistant. That had to mean something, right? Andy thought back to her interview almost four years prior. She knew nothing of fashion in the beginning and over the years, she learned to appreciate it. She wasn’t even aware of the editor’s existence up until she had come in for the interview with the older woman. Mentally smacking herself in the forehead, Andy wondered how she had failed to notice such a bewitching woman before her time at Runway. 

Today would decide whether she still played a part in the white-haired goddess’ life or not. She wondered what it would take to win over the twin teenagers. What did they like? Andy stepped out of the shower and continued her musings. The sky had been clear recently and it wasn’t too cold. Maybe the girls would like to roam around the city or take Patricia out for a walk at one of the parks near the townhouse. Exploring the concrete jungle sounded like a fun way to spend time with the twins. 

Opening the doors of her closet, she hunted for something to wear. Something that would not only impress Miranda but also wouldn’t hinder her ability to keep up with the small redheads. Tights and a dress it was. Andy pulled on the garments and looked in the small mirror near her closet. The dress fell just below her knees. Bringing her gaze up, she scrutinized the buttons on the top half of the dress. Left open or closed? Half of the buttons done and the other half left open? 

She ultimately decided to close the bottom two buttons and leave the other three open. Just like Miranda’s shirt had been the day before. She would wear the dark grey Burberry coat that she had borrowed from the closet with her outfit. Would the editor like her outfit for today? Andy found herself hoping, though it wasn’t really necessary, that Miranda would like her outfit. Not that the older woman had ever voiced her appreciation for the assistant’s clothes. 

No, she had only commented on Andy’s clothes when she had first started at Runway. The brunette found herself smiling to herself as she finished her routine and prepared to leave the flat. She had kept that old sweater from all those years ago. It wouldn’t see the light of the outside world ever again, but it brought fond memories to Andy’s mind. The evolution of Andy Sachs, the small girl from Ohio to Andréa Sachs, the assistant that made history by succeeding under Miranda’s reign. She had the dream job, the one that millions of girls would kill for. It was taxing at times, but Andy pulled through without fail. 

Slipping on the nearest pair of heels, Andy grabbed her keys and left the flat. She had to pick up some skirt samples and Miranda’s liquid fire in a cup. Then she could head over to Elias-Clarke and carry out her day until she had to pick up the girls. Plastering on a smile, she began her morning journey. 

“Fake it ‘til you make it Sachs. Fake it ‘til you make it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright. The world was way too bright for her liking. Why were the curtains open? Had she forgotten to close them again? And where was that noise coming from? She concluded that the world was awake much too early. Though, she couldn’t do much about that seeing as the world kept spinning whether she wanted it to stay still or not. 

The sound of not-so-little-anymore feet pounding on the floor in the hallway signaled the imminent end of her quiet morning. Not that she would trade it for anything else in the world. No, the two sources of the sound were also the main source of her happiness. Ever since the young girls had been born, Miranda found herself filled with an indescribable form of joy. She loved her daughters fiercely, deeply, and unconditionally. Unfortunately, she struggled to express such feelings. 

She knew it should be easy, but a simple ‘I love you’ just didn’t cut it for Miranda. She wanted to express the depths of the love she had for her girls. She wanted to somehow convey to them that she was beyond proud of them and the young women they were becoming. She wanted to express to them that despite their quarrels that they had over the years, she didn’t and wouldn’t ever love them any less. Her girls were her world and then some. Her love would always remain eternal. 

Without preamble, the door to her room burst open. In flew the young teenagers and unsurprisingly, Patricia followed close behind. The St. Bernard could be found beside at least one of the girl’s sides without fail. The trio clambered onto the woman’s bed and stacked themselves on almost top of her. Laughing gently, she greeted them. 

“Well good morning my little Bobbseys and good morning to you as well Patricia,” She gently patted the dog’s head and laid a kiss on each girl’s foreheads. 

“G’morning mom.” The girl on the left greeted. Snuggling into her mother’s side, she closed her eyes. Cassidy never passed up a single opportunity to spend time with her mother in silence. She knew that her mother’s work at Runway was mentally exhausting and she didn’t always feel up for talking or doing much. That’s not to say that Miranda didn’t spend time with her girls. She always made the time for her girls but found herself too tired or worn out to do much with them. 

“Morning mommy.” Caroline piped up and followed her sister’s suit on Miranda’s opposite side. While Cassidy found herself too old to call her mother ‘mommy,’ Caroline hadn’t quite shared that sentiment. Caroline was more like Miranda than Cassidy was. She shared Miranda’s love of the fashion world and had mastered the La Priestly attitude by the time she was talking. While the twins and Miranda collectively enjoyed music, Cassidy found herself fascinated by it. Currently, she was enraptured by the piano. So for the twin’s last birthday, she had her assistant acquire a piano that would fit in well with the decorations in the family room. A mahogany Baldwin Hamilton was now tucked neatly in the corner of the room and used constantly. 

“Are you going to pick us up from school today since Cara got sick?” Cassidy inquired. Miranda knew that this conversation would come up. She had meetings scheduled throughout the day and was unable to have them rescheduled to a later date. Caroline must have felt her mother tense slightly because seconds after Cassidy had asked her question, her sister piped up.

“Cass, she’s probably busy today. Don’t you remember hearing her muttering about meetings and Mr. Ravitz’s stupid budget cuts?” Miranda decided to cut in.

“I, unfortunately, won’t be able to spend the day with you seeing as Caroline was correct about the meetings for today. I do have someone coming to spend the day with you girls though,” she was suddenly struck by a memory of the girl’s scheme against her Andréa years ago and decided to add with a pointed look at both girls, “and I expect the best behavior out of you two. Especially you, Cassidy.” 

The girls weren’t aware that Miranda knew of their schemes, but after the incident, she overheard Emily’s and her Andréa’s horrible attempt at whispering. She had a reputation to uphold, so Andréa still faced a harsh punishment for inviting herself into the upper levels of the older woman’s home. That wasn’t to say that she felt the slightest bit of guilt when she thought about it. From the beginning, Cassidy had always been the brains of the twins’ schemes. Caroline seemed to always follow along for the fun. From then on, Miranda had kept a close eye on her conniving daughters. 

“It seems that if we stay here any longer, the three of us will be late. Up, my Bobbseys. It’s time for you two to get ready for school and myself to prepare for yet another day surrounded by incompetent fools.”

The girls grinned at one another and rushed out of the room with Patricia in tow. Miranda knew they were bound to be up to something. She just hoped that her Andréa would be up to the challenge. The young assistant was very good on her feet. Miranda knew she would be fine, or at least she hoped. Her back let out a series of popping sounds as she stretched and swung her legs off of the bed. She sighed to herself and stood up. 

It was now or never and never wasn’t an option in Miranda Priestly’s book. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Cass?” Caroline sat upon her bed in their shared bedroom. They always had the option to have separate bedrooms but it felt wrong to both twins. From day one, they had always been together. It felt alien to be apart from one another for too long. Cassidy popped her head out of the bathroom connected to their room. Toothpaste foam left trails down the girl’s cheeks. A lavender toothbrush hung limply from her mouth. 

“Whash uhp?”

“Who do you think is going to stay with us?” The question had been nagging the girls since their mother had confirmed that someone else was watching them. Caroline heard Cassidy spit the foam out and rinse her mouth. She walked out of the small bathroom and toward her sister. 

“Honestly, I hope it’s Uncle Nigel. If I’m being realistic, mom probably got Ahn-drey-uhh to hire a babysitter for us.” Cassidy stated sounding slightly bitter. Both twins loved Cara as she had been taking care of them for years. The woman connected with the two girls. Caroline found herself humming in response to her sister’s words. She wasn’t too happy that they wouldn’t be with Cara today either. She just knew how to deal with it better. 

Caroline decided to look up at her sister and found herself regretting her actions. Her sister had that glint in her eye. The exact one she had when she was scheming against some poor soul. An evil grin worked it’s way up on Cassidy’s face. 

“Caro…”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even let me try to ask you.”

“Cass, every time you get that look on your face, we end up in trouble.”

“Come on! Let’s just play one little prank on whoever’s staying with us until mom gets home. Just one prank and that’s it. For old times sake?” Cassidy threw puppy eyes and a pout at her sister knowing that she’d break within seconds. 

“FINE! Fine! Fine. Whatever, but when this blows up in our faces, I get to say ‘I told you so.’ This isn’t a good idea at all Cass.” 

Caroline looked nervous while Cassidy wore a triumphant grin. She had four and a half hours to figure something out and get her sister on board. More than enough time. 

“Whoever said it had to be good…” She mentally rubbed her hands together and began prepping for a day of torture for whoever was assigned to care for the young girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcome and appreciated. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, I still don't own The Devil Wears Prada. 
> 
> Oooookay it sure has been a second. Writer's block sure does suck. I originally was going to post the next chapter in one shot but seeing as it's super long, I'm going to post it in two parts. Next up is the Priestly twins vs. Andy. Enjoy the ride!

Her head ran a mile a minute. The brunette found it beyond exhausting. An ever-growing list of the day’s tasks plagued her thoughts as she walked through the streets. Meetings with photographers, designers, and different directors were scheduled throughout the day. A meeting with Irv was scheduled in there which unfortunately couldn’t be avoided any longer. Today was not meant to be a decent day for anyone. 

Andy found herself once again reciting the list of tasks to herself that would have to be fired at Miranda once the editor stepped into the office. A meeting at 8 a.m. with Nigel, another at 9:30 with Marc Jacobs, a third at 11 with Irv, a meeting with all of Miranda’s staff, excluding the assistant, immediately after, and many more. At the same time, she also found herself performing a balancing act between her and Miranda’s coffee, mountains of skirts, and her personal belongings. Luck was apparently on Andy’s side as she hadn’t had any mishaps...yet. 

The air in the city was chilly. It was refreshing by itself but with the gentle breeze caressing the cheek of every soul on the streets, Andy found herself wishing she had thrown a scarf on before she left her flat for the day. The sun’s rays were doing little to create enough heat to stay warm while encased by nippy air. Dark eyes scanned the crowd around her and noticed that most people were either grasping onto their morning coffees for dear life or wide awake and ready for the day ahead. 

She found herself slightly envious of those who remained in a slumber-clouded trance and those who were prepared for the day ahead. 

Turning the corner, the Elias-Clarke building came into view. A massive building that looked as though it was made of mirrors never failed to be slightly intimidating. It was almost as if it were daring random passersby to really look at themselves, not just who and what they were on the outside, but also what they were on the inside. As though the building was asking each individual, “Are you just wearing that disaster of an ensemble for the sake of wearing it or are you daring to put yourself out there and make a statement? Are you taking the necessary risks to have yourself be noticed by someone other than a mere simpleton?”

Walking up the steps, Andy readied herself for a burst of blissfully warm air. Nodding and greeting the doorman with a slightly labored good morning, Andy hurried over to the elevators. She pressed the call button with her elbow and waited for the metal cart to make its way down the elevator shaft. 

Fewer people than most would have thought were milling around the lobby of the building. Typically, people didn’t start coming into the building for another 20 minutes. Andy knew it was better for everyone if she got in early. As long as the brunette had everything set up and prepared for the editor, the days went by with fewer bumps and significantly fewer tears. 

With a quiet chime, the elevator doors opened. Andy stepped inside the box and once again, pressed the button for Runway with her elbow. Beginning her ascent, Andy began quietly humming to herself. 

She thought about the day ahead and what it might hold. Would this be the end of her time at Runway? Would she get along with the young Priestly girls? The same questions circled her mind. If the girls ended up liking her, awesome. That’d be great. If they didn’t though, Andy didn’t know what would happen. What would they tell their mother? More importantly, what would Miranda say or do? 

The doors opened up to the 17th floor. The space before her always looked as though it was photoshoot ready. Tasteful paintings and decorations occupied specific surfaces, racks upon racks of clothing and accessories littered hallways when they weren’t either being presented to Miranda or being housed in The Closet. 

Her heels made a clacking on the floors of Runway. The sound echoed through the halls as the assistant made her way toward The Closet. Andy burst through the doors of the closet, almost running to the nearest rack to put the mountains of clothes down. With half of the important items put away safely, she ran toward her desk to put the coffee cups and her belongings down. 

Andy began to settle in for the workday. Logging into her computer, she checked for any new emails that may have been sent. Besides a few spam emails, nothing pressing had come into the inbox. Standing up, she gathered up Miranda’s coffee and a stack of magazines to place on the editor’s desk. Each magazine that was laid on the desk was placed in a specific spot with a purpose. A series of the more pleasing magazines with a few scattered in that left the reader longing for more. Those typically left Miranda in a foul mood but the ones that The Devil kept a straight face while reading proved to lighten her mood. 

Staff had begun to trickle in from the elevators. Some scarfed down the remaining bits of their breakfasts in an effort to hide it from Miranda while others chugged their coffees and teas. As the minutes passed by, the floor turned from an empty floor, void of any living being, to a lively place. People ran around frantically in preparation for the day ahead. Some ran to the make-up department, some to The Closet, and others between different offices. 

Each person played a key role that made up the machine that was Runway. Without certain parts of the machine, there was no way that the magazine would become what it was. Miranda Priestly was known for having unbearably high standards when it came to her magazine. The same went for her staff. To an outsider, it seemed that the white-haired woman was extremely picky with her staff and would fire them as soon as they made the smallest slip-up. To someone who observed and worked with Miranda daily, they could see that she was simply striving for each and every one of her employees to reach their full potential. 

Andy knew that Miranda only fired someone if she felt that they wouldn’t step up to any occasion or that they wouldn’t prosper under the stressful environment that was Runway magazine. She searched for the best to create the magazine that was considered the best out of all of the other magazines. 

Andy turned to see Nigel walking toward her with a purpose. That typically meant one of two things, either Andy was in trouble or the entire office was in trouble. Judging by his face, the entire floor was in for something. 

“Gird your loins people! She’s walking into the building as we speak!” Suddenly, the entire office was thrown into a frenzy. Last-minute preparations were being finished up and people were putting on their game faces. Comfortable shoes were thrown off and replaced by stylish stilettos. Remnants of people’s breakfasts were thrown into nearby trash bins. Finishing touches on makeup were put on employee’s faces. 

Andy walked toward the elevator and prepared her opening speech for Miranda for the day. Seconds felt like hours as she waited with a still burning cup of coffee in her hand and a notepad and pen in the other. The elevator chimed and the floor held a collective breath. The silver doors opened to reveal Miranda Priestly. 

“I don’t understand why New Yorkers don’t know how to drive. I mean, what an inconvenience that some incompetent fool decided to drive into another car and delay my morning. I need an update on the Valentino bags. The shoot for next week needs to be rescheduled and moved up to the end of this week. I absolutely cannot have it done next week. Cancel my appointment with my facialist and find me a competent hair stylist who won’t dare to attempt what the last one did. I swear it’s quite simple to avoid cutting off specific chunks of hair. I need a rundown of all of the meetings for today. Cancel my meeting with Irv, though. I am in no mood to deal with his problems with how I run my magazine. Then, Andréa, I expect to be notified before you leave to pick up my Bobbseys and I expect that you take care of them and do it well.” 

Andy had to mentally pick her jaw up from the sidewalk floors below her. She had prepared to give Miranda a speech but not for the editor to deliver one to her. As they walked toward the Devil’s office, Miranda threw her belongings on the empty desk opposite to Andy’s. The new Emily would be in for it once she arrived. 

Miranda glided behind her desk and sat down with the utmost grace. Sliding her sunglasses off, she turned her piercing gaze to her assistant. Wordlessly, Andy handed Miranda her coffee. In the process of handing the coffee off to her boss, Andy had accidentally allowed her fingers to brush against Miranda’s own. 

Soft. Smooth. Perfect. 

A surge of electricity raced up her fingers, through her arm, and settled itself in the center of her chest. It felt so warm, so familiar. Almost like it had existed there before in a previous lifetime. It felt like walking into a house with those you love waiting for you in the next room. It left Andy feeling slightly unbalanced, like a piece of her that should be there to help keep her upright wasn’t there. She yearned for the yellow ball of happiness to envelop her entire being. 

Unbeknownst to the assistant, The Devil in Prada was experiencing a similar feeling. She had never felt that surge of electricity when her hands had brushed either of her ex-husbands’ hands. She had never found herself thinking that maybe some stupid happenstance could be a sign with anyone other than her Andréa. Maybe the world was telling her,

“Miranda dearest, get your thick head out of your rear and talk to the girl.” Or maybe she was overthinking things and driving herself insane. 

They both had to work themselves out of the small daze that the simple hand brush placed them in. Andy was the first to work herself out. She dusted the non-existent lint off of her shoulder and bottom of her dress. Finally, she spoke. 

“You have a meeting at 8 a.m. with Nigel, a phone conference with Marc Jacobs at 9:30, your meeting with Mr. Ravitz has been canceled per your request, at 12:15 there is a meeting with all of the staff, and-”

“Miranda, darling, I know you hand-picked these models for a re-shoot of the last shoot, but these girls will just not do. They have absolutely no idea what they’re doing. They probably couldn’t tell the difference between real and faux leather!” 

Nigel stormed into the office almost completely red. Andy thought she could see smoke billowing out of his ears and nose comically. She knew it was a ‘leave now or forever hold your peace’ moment, so she walked back to her desk as quickly as she could without seeming suspicious. She would pop in before she left to inform Miranda that she was picking up the girls. The brunette would send hourly updates on the girls to the editor. Hopefully, barring that all went according to her not-so-planned-out plan, Andy mentally crossed her fingers, she wouldn’t lose her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be posting the next chapter pretty soon as long as life doesn't decide to kick my ass again. lol. Constructive criticism is always welcome and always appreciated. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/a-closet-full-of-secrets


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is AHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA. This went in a completely different direction than intended so be wary when reading this. This took a tidbit longer than I intended but here it finally is. Enjoy!!!! :)
> 
> I don't own DWP or any of the characters or the song in this chapter.

She stared at the clock on her computer screen. 

11:09

...

11:10

...

11:11

“Make a wish, Sachs.” She looked up at the girl across from her. A confused gaze connected with knowing eyes. She continued, 

“Staring at the clock won’t make the time go any faster. Go walk in circles around the office, read an article, bother Nigel or something, but stop staring at the damn screen. You have four minutes until you have to go in there. Four whole minutes.” The new assistant knew she was testing boundaries and stepping too close to so many lines, but no one in the office could handle the stress Andy was sending off. 

“But I-”

“THREE MINUTES. Go, Andy.” Andy knew Jane was right. Of course, the younger assistant was right. She could read Andy and her warring emotions better than most. 

“Fine. I’ll go get a cup of water.”

She heard the younger girl let out a small sound of triumph. Placing her hands on the desk, she pushed herself back and stood. Slight popping and crackling sounds were heard as she stretched slightly. Maybe she didn’t even have to go get the water seeing as she only had two minutes before she had to walk in. Scratch that, one minute. 

Gathering her meager belongings, she made her way towards the editor’s office. It was quiet today which meant one of two things, either things were just going extremely smooth today or the sense of foreboding that had overtaken the assistant was a really bad sign. She braced herself, knocked, and walked in. 

“I’m leaving to go pick up the girls. I’ll send you hourly updates on them, what we’re doing and where we are. The new Emily will be bringing the book to the townhouse tonight along with your dry cleaning.”

“Acceptable. That’s all.” The editor hadn’t even bothered to glance up at her assistant. Andy couldn’t figure out why that bothered her slightly. She was nearing the door to the office once more when Miranda’s voice floated to her ears once more. 

“Oh, and if anything happens to my girls,” the older woman slowly lifted her icy gaze to meet the brunette’s, “don’t bother coming back here or even try searching for any other job in this city. Do I make myself clear, Andréa?”

Alongside a curt nod, Andy responded with a shaky, “Yes, Miranda.”

Unsteady feet led her through the doorway and down the halls of Runway. She was unsure of how much longer her legs would keep her upright. Fear was freely coursing through her system. This was a big test of trust on Miranda’s part for allowing her to watch her kids for the day. The wind could blow in the wrong direction and Andy was sure that if Miranda found out about it, she would be out of a job. 

A slim finger reached out and gently pushed the call button for the elevator. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before the doors opened before her. As she entered the elevator, she called Roy to pick her up downstairs. Andy knew he never strayed far from the Elias-Clarke building when Miranda was present. She watched as each number lit up indicating which floor they passed by. As the numbers counted down, the brunette felt herself getting steadily more nervous. 

“They’re two 14-year-old girls, Sachs. You’ll be fine. You can do this and you’ll keep your job. You’ve got this. They’ve matured somewhat by now so maybe they won't be as conniving as they were all those years ago.” 

She felt like she had been stuck in that metal cage for hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Her thoughts made time feel like it was passing at a much slower pace than it was. Stepping out of the cart, Andy glanced outside and saw Roy waiting next to the car. A slight smile lit up her face. There was never a time where Andy found herself put down at seeing the driver. Whenever it was just them, they always held a pleasant conversation. Andy kept Roy updated on her ‘exciting’ life as an assistant to the woman she was painfully in love with and he kept her updated on his life. He and his wife had just recently celebrated their 25th anniversary together. His son had just gotten over a bad cold not too long ago. His daughter recently got an academic award from her school. They had just welcomed a new rescue dog to their family. 

“Good afternoon Andy! Where are we off to today?” He greeted brightly. Andy knew that he knew where they were supposed to go, but she appreciated the attempt on brightening the mood a little. 

“Dalton to pick the girls up and then Miranda’s townhouse. I’ve got some ideas for what the twins and I can do today.” 

“Any thrilling adventures on the agenda?” 

“Nope, just some simple adventures in the park and maybe some ice cream.” She figured she could use the time with the girls to get to know them better. Maybe she could connect with them and learn more about the twin terrors. 

Neighboring cars and endless streets passed by. The young assistant found herself doubting herself less. Maybe she did have this in the bag. Maybe this wouldn’t crash and burn. 

~~

“You want to do WHAT?!”

“You heard me. C’mon Caro, what could honestly go wrong? It’s just a little prank.”

“Cass, you know exactly what could go wrong. Mommy will ruin whoever was assigned to watch us. We CAN’T do this.” 

“They’re just firecrackers. It’s not like we're gonna set Mom’s office on ablaze or something. We just put them in the pots around the house and set them off one by one. Then when this ‘babysitter,’” Cassidy sneered at the word, “comes running out into the hallway to see which room each pot was planted, they’ll slip on the oiled up floor, have glue and multi-colored feathers dumped onto them, have pictures taken of them by the cameras we’ll set up, and have them sent out to the few people on our list! Nothing too horrible!” She finished with a bright smile. 

Meanwhile, Caroline’s jaw was having a nice, long rest on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and an expression of pure shock rested on her face. She couldn’t believe her sister. Growing up, they had their fair share of chucking pudding and applesauce cups at the rouge paparazzi outside of their house. Sometimes they’d even set a few harmless traps outside, but this took the cake for the worst idea ever. 

“Cassidy, you’re my twin sister so you should already know what I’m thinking.” She paused for a moment before continuing, “I’m going to tell you anyway. You are a complete idiot and this is not going to happen.” 

Cassidy looked as though she were about to protest, but before the words could even be formed, Caroline put a hand up to indicate that her sister shouldn’t speak. 

“I’m gonna list exactly why this is a bad idea. One, what if something catches fire? What do we do then? Two, how do you plan to clean up the oil, glue, and feathers? This plan sure isn’t mine so I won’t be the one left to clean it. Three, what if mom comes home early, no matter how unlikely that is, and sees that mess? Even worse, what if she walks into it? Four, how would we explain it and then somehow get away with doing something so horrible to someone who doesn’t deserve it? Five, what would happen if the press got ahold of any of it?” 

Caroline sent a hard glare in Cassidy’s direction. She gave her twin a few seconds to try to formulate a response. As the seconds ticked by, she found herself becoming more and more frustrated. Done with the silence, she added one last thing for the other redhead to ponder. 

“Cass, what if someone loses their job over that?” They both knew who the individual in reference was in that question. 

Silence continued to bear down on the girls as Cassidy remained voiceless. With a deep sigh, Caroline got up from her chair. Grabbing her things, she made her way out of the study cubicle they had previously taken residence in. She knew her sister would understand where she was coming from eventually. 

Both girls knew their mother held some sort of feelings toward her first assistant. She was always different around the assistant. If it was Andy who was coming to pick them up, and Cassidy decided to go along with this ‘prank,’ their mother wouldn’t hesitate to fire her on the spot. Granted, the twins would feel Miranda’s wrath at almost full intensity as well for essentially forcing her hand. Either way, whoever was stuck with the two girls would be up for a real challenge. 

“And I hope they’re ready to rise to the occasion. For everyone’s sake.” 

~~

She had 15 minutes of tension-packed waiting to sit through. 15 minutes until Dalton let the students out for the day. 15 minutes until everything started crumbling. 

“How’re you feelin’ kid?” Roy was turned around in his seat looking at Andy with concern. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding before speaking.

“Now that we’re in front of the school, this feels like too much. What if I lose one of them or one of the girls gets hurt? What if I lose my job, Roy? What do I do then? What happens if I fuck up so much that there’s no fixing anything?” Andy felt tears start to well in her eyes. Fingers clutched the skirt of her dress as though it were a lifeline. 

She couldn’t hide the fact that she was scared. No, not scared, terrified. If it were any other person’s children, maybe she wouldn’t feel this way. They weren’t just anyone else’s kids though. They were Miranda’s children. They were the two young girls on the stairs that greeted her so warmly and then led her right into the bear’s den. They were the two young girls that she had watched grow up from behind a desk. They were the two girls that she hoped with all of her might that they would like her. 

“Andy, I’m gonna be frank with you right now,” he stopped and waited for Andy’s watery gaze to meet his, “You are the most responsible human being that I’ve ever had the privilege to meet. If they get hurt, it happens. Kids and teens get hurt all of the time. Just be there to help them get back up.”

A small grin broke out on the assistant’s face. It felt nice to have someone rooting for her. There would be a learning curve, but she really could do this. 

The sound of the bell signaled that the students were leaving their classes for the day. The twins would be at the car within a minute or two. Andy moved her belongings to the floor in front of her and mentally steeled herself for what was to come. 

“Oh, and I don’t really think Miranda would be able to fire you.”

Andy’s gaze snapped to the driver’s and she questioned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, it me-” 

The back door flew open and a wall of icy air slammed into the brunette. From outside, two pairs of eager eyes gazed in. A long groan and conniving giggle accompanied the two teenagers entering the vehicle. Twin Gucci's book bags were carelessly thrown in before their owners entered the vehicle. With a glance to their driver that said, “this conversation isn’t over,” she turned to greet the girls with a sweet smile. 

“Hi girls! Your mom sent me in place of Cara today. I’m sure you know she’s a bit under the weather at the moment.” She hesitated for a moment before slowly continuing. “How would you guys feel about heading to the townhouse to pick up Patricia and going for a walk at the park by your house?” 

The twins glanced at each other, having a silent conversation in those few moments before turning to the assistant and nodding. Andy’s grin grew as she turned to Roy. 

“The townhouse, please.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” With the tip of his hat, he pulled out of the school’s parking lot and into traffic. The car drive was awkward, to say the least. The tension in the air was palpable to the point where the brunette thought she could cut it with a knife. 

Neither of the twins made an effort to talk, instead choosing to swap between looking outside and scrolling through their phones. Both adults made eye contact with each other for a moment through the rearview mirror. It seemed as though the situation made everyone uncomfortable. Andy decided that filling up the car with a conversation would break the tension.

“How was school today?” she turned to look at the two girls next to her. Neither of the Priestly twins looked as though they were willing to answer the question. She was about to count that as a loss on her mental tally chart, but suddenly a quiet voice piped up. 

“It was pretty okay today. We got our algebra tests back. I got an 89 out of 100 while Cass got a 94 out of 100. According to our first-period teachers, the school will be hosting a club fair to introduce us to some of the different clubs that we may join.” Caroline looked as though she wanted to say more, but couldn’t figure out just what to say. A shy smile appeared on her face while she spoke and fought to stay contained. 

“You two did amazing! I remember when I was your guys’ age, I struggled with math. Once I hit college, I got the hang of it, but it took a while. Do you have an idea of what clubs you might want to join?” Andy asked, genuinely interested. Suddenly, the shy smile morphed into a huge grin on Caroline’s face. 

“Well, I’d really like to join the fashion club, as if it weren’t obvious.” Both Andy and the young Priestly girl chuckled. “Also, I’ve been considering joining the theatre club. I’ve heard so many great things about it and it just looks like so much fun! Maybe even the debate club, I haven’t quite decided on that one yet. Oh, and I’d like to try out for the choir as well, but that interferes with the band’s schedule and I’ve been in the school’s band since we were first allowed to join. So has Cass. She loves to play anything she can get her hands on, but recently it’s been the piano that gets her excited. I’m quite partial to string instruments if I’m being honest.”

Andy could feel the girl’s excitement as the tension in the air all but disappeared. She listened with earnest, nodding and responding when the conversation called for it. Every few sentences, she would glance at the other twin next to the door. She was slumped in her seat with her eyes glued to the window. Something felt off about the young Priestly woman. She looked as though something was on her mind, but she wasn’t quite ready to voice her feelings. 

She found she could understand that. Being forced to spend a day with someone who was a complete stranger to you, but knew so much about you was weird. The girl didn’t have to even like her after all of this. The three of them just needed to get through the day in one piece. 

The car came to a stop in front of the townhouse. Cassidy wasted no time in throwing the car door open, grabbing her bag and all but running up to the door. Andy glanced at her in mild concern before grabbing her belongings and handing Caroline’s bag to her. 

“Is Cassidy okay? I know I can’t do much but if there’s anything I can do to help, I’d like to.” 

Caroline looked over at her mother’s assistant as they both exited the vehicle. She hesitated before answering as honestly as she could without blowing everything up. 

“She’s just dealing with some stuff. She gets like this every once in a while.” At that, Andy dropped the subject. She turned and waved to Roy as he drove off before walking into the townhouse. The inside looked as though it belonged in a classy home and decor magazine. She placed her small bag on a table and looked around for the twins. 

“Where did those two g- OOF!” She landed on her back, winded. Something was wet on her face and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Was that fur? What was leathery and moist on her face? Why was it cold? Was her vision spotty or was something moving on top of her? Suddenly, her vision was cleared but she still couldn’t breathe properly. Looking down, she saw two hulk-like paws pressing into her abdomen. 

“Patricia, down!” a voice called from the distance. The dog heeded the command. She sat daintily on the floor next to Andy, waiting for her to sit up. Sucking in a breath, the assistant composed herself before sitting up. Patricia’s tail wagged in excitement over the guest in the house. 

Typically, she rarely saw the gentle giant when dropping off Miranda’s dry cleaning and The Book. When she did have the pleasure of seeing the beast, she laid dutifully by her master’s side as though she were guarding the older woman. She lifted her hands and placed them on Patricia’s back. Her fingers raked through the soft fur as she rubbed up and down the beast’s back. She scooted closer to the animal and began to softly coo at her. 

“Well hello to you too, pretty girl! How are you today? I hope you’ve been having a good day. Would you like to go out for a walk and have some fun with your sisters and me, huh? Would you? Wanna go to the park and smell some trees and chase the birds? Or we could get you a puppacino from Starbucks and we don’t have to tell your mommy about it, no we don’t.” 

Unbeknownst to the assistant, she was being recorded by Cassidy. Next to her sat her sister, red-faced from muffling her laughter. Neither twin would let this go without it being recorded. It proved to be comedy gold. Their mother’s ever so put together assistant knocked onto the floor by their St. Bernard, her not so put together appearance after having her face licked by the dog, and then the young woman baby talking to the beast. 

“Come on, let’s find your leash and your sisters. Then we’ll go have fun, I promise. We are gonna have so much fun today, you and me. Cassidy and Caroline too because they love you so so sooo much. Come on Patricia, let’s go.” With a brief peck to the dog’s head, Andy heaved herself off of the ground. She turned toward the closet where Patricia’s leash had been the one time Miranda had her walk the dog. Opening the door, Andy paused. There were multiple leashes, different coats for different weather, and toys galore. Grabbing a simple black leash, she closed the door and placed it on a tale alongside her belongings. 

“Alright Patricia, I’ll be right back. You stay right here, okay?” The hulking dog sat down with a huff and the brunette nodded at the dog. 

She thought she could hear giggling in the kitchen, but assumed it was her imagination. Maybe it was the stress from the situation mixed with being knocked down by Patricia. Shaking her head slightly, she began her way up the stairs. 

She remembered that fateful night when she first met the twins. Two friendly looking children who seemed as though they wanted to help the assistant, but instead had cruel intentions. Andy was sure that if looks could kill, she would have been long gone by now. She remembered the way Miranda’s eyes had thinned to almost slits when Andy had come up the stairs. The already tense atmosphere had worsened within milliseconds. The assistant was grateful for Christian in the aftermath and all that he had done to help her, for the books and in Paris. Granted, the whole debacle with him trying to take Miranda’s position as EIC still didn’t sit well with her. 

As she climbed the stairs, something shifted in the air. Something felt very off, very wrong. What it was though, she couldn’t place. Her palms became clammy and her knees slightly shook. Almost running up the stairs, she went to look for the girls. Something was extremely off, and she needed to find the girls. Passing by multiple closed or slightly ajar doors, she found her voice. 

“Cassidy! Caroline! Where are yo-” 

B A N G! B A N G! B A N G!

A series of ear-splitting popping noises assaulted her ears. Stumbling, she covered her head and kept running. Searching for the twins, she opened every single door she could find. Offices, spare bedrooms, closets, bathrooms. The girls had to be on the third floor. Turning on her heel, Andy ran as fast as she possibly could. She couldn’t figure out what the bangs were, but she knew she had to get the girls to safety. She just hoped with every fiber of her soul that it wasn’t someone with a gun in Miranda’s house. 

Grabbing the railing, Andy whipped herself up the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she found herself on the third floor in record time. The first door she came across was yet another closet. 

“Why so many FUCKING CLOSETS, MIRANDA?!” She thought to herself as she continued. The popping noises were following close behind her. The hallway seemed to grow in length with every step she took. Adrenaline was freely coursing through her veins. Yanking open the next door, she found what she assumed to be the girls’ room. Their items covered every surface in the large room. In the far corner sat Caroline with her hands covering her ears. The assistant ran toward the Priestly woman and kneeled before her. Figuring Caroline couldn’t hear her, she mouthed,

“Where’s your sister?” 

The young redhead nodded toward the bathroom and then flinched as her hand moved slightly from over her left ear. Andy grabbed the girl’s arm and pulled her toward the bathroom. 

Bursting through the door, Andy came face to face with Cassidy. Not registering the mischievous glint in the girl’s eye, she grabbed the other priestly twin and shoved both girls into the bathtub. Pulling the curtain to hide the twins, she ran to lock the door and block it with her body as added protection. 

The pops gradually got closer as the seconds passed, becoming louder in the process. Each one caused her to flinch ever so slightly. She wasn’t necessarily scared for herself, but more so for the twins’ safety. They wouldn’t come into harm’s way under her watch. Andy would rather her get seriously injured than one of the girls. The popping slowly started fading, becoming less frequent, until they finally just stopped. She turned quickly and prompted the girls,

“Do either of you have your phones?”

“No.”  
“No.”

Both girls responded simultaneously. Nodding, Andy felt fear settle even deeper into her bones. She knew she would have to go out there to find one. She needed to call the police and get them there immediately. 

“Andy-”

“Listen to me and listen to me very, VERY carefully. I am going out there to find a phone. When I close the door behind me, I want you to lock the door behind me and stay put. Do not follow me out there. Do I make myself clear?” Her face made it obvious that she was not taking no for an answer. The twins shared a look before hesitantly nodding. 

Standing at the door, Andy shook her hands and took a deep breath. She looked below her and noticed her heels. They would make noise and attract whoever was in the house. She bent down, quickly slipped them off and placed them to the side. Rising back up, she put her hand on the knob. 

“Lock this door once I close it. Then back to your hiding spot. Do NOT come out until you hear the police at the door or unless you’re in danger.” 

Quickly stepping out of the bathroom, she gingerly shut the door behind her. Andy could hear one of the twins get out to turn the lock. Once she heard the click and whoever locked the door go back, she set off to find a way to contact the police. 

~~

“I told you this wasn’t a good idea at all! Now, look at how much trouble we’re in Cass! Look at this!” Caroline scolded as quietly as possible. Red-faced and furious, Caroline looked at her sister for an answer. Her sister looked like she was about to be sick. 

“I… I didn’t think that it would…be like this…” Tears welled up in Cassidy’s eyes. Out of shame or embarrassment, neither was quite sure. They knew that they had messed up badly. They were really in for it now. 

~~

Each step was the wrong step. A slight creak followed every single time she placed her foot on the floor. The girls' room proved to be fruitless as their cellphones were missing. That left the other bedroom up on the third floor, one of the offices downstairs, or the kitchen. 

Nearing the staircase, Andy pressed her back to the wall and inched her way over. So far so good. Slowly, she peered down the stairwell. Seeing no movement after a solid ten seconds, she slinked to the bedroom. The door was slightly open, as were half of the doors in the townhouse. Pushing it slightly, she looked through the little space she created to check and make sure it was empty. A nightstand with a lamp on it, an empty bed, another nightstand with a lamp, a closet. The item she needed wasn’t present in the room. 

“I know for a fact that there’s a phone downstairs in the kitchen along with my phone. The offices, I’m not too sure about…” She barely even whispered to herself. Would it be better to check the spare rooms and offices downstairs? Probably not. It would only take longer. Would it be more dangerous to skip over that floor and head down to the kitchen? Oh absolutely. But, Andy thought to herself, would she let the twins come into harm’s way? Oh, fuck no. 

Steeling her nerves, she slinked toward the stairwell. The house was beginning to smell slightly smoky. Andy became mildly confused at that but put it to the side. Each step put her more on edge. She needed to keep the girls safe. She could lose her job the second Miranda found out about the situation and she wouldn’t care as long as the twins were safe and secure in their mother’s arms. She would protect those girls until her last breath, even if one or both of them hated her. 

Making it down to the landing, Andy warily glanced around. The smell was becoming more prominent, almost too much to ignore. Had someone lit a candle? As far as she knew, candles didn’t smell that strong. Deciding her senses were just slightly heightened due to adrenaline, she moved on. Moving quickly and quietly, she checked around the corner in case someone was there. Door, door, window, a slight haze, door, table- 

“Shit,” Andy swore under her breath. Whoever was in here must have lit something on fire to drive them out. Quickly taking one last glance around, the assistant all but ran downstairs to grab a phone. 

As her stocking-clad foot made contact with the bottom stair, she slipped. Everything started moving in slow motion at that point. The world began to turn sideways. Patricia sat dutifully where she had been instructed to stay, but looked anxious. The dog’s entire demeanor screamed, “something’s wrong!” She saw the stair from her peripheral vision as her head made contact with the edge of it. Andy didn’t feel the pain as her world turned black.

~~

A damp nose and moist tongue urged her awake. Her head was steadily pounding from whatever happened. Groaning, she rolled on her side in an effort to push herself up. A sharp stabbing pain threatened to force Andy to blackout again, but realizing Caroline and Cassidy were still in danger, she pushed the pain away. Andy grabbed a spindle with one hand and the railing with the other and hoisted herself up. 

Using the walls to support her, Andy made her way to the kitchen. Mounted to the wall next to her was a cordless house phone. Sighing in triumph, she grabbed the phone and dialed emergency services. 

“What’s your emergency?”

At first, she couldn’t form a word. Everything sounded wrong. Everything felt wrong. 

“Fff, fffffi-”

“Ma’am I can’t understand you.” Huffing in frustration, Andy began again. 

“Ffffi, fire. Help! Fire!” Bursting into action, Andy croaked out Miranda’s address. She explained as best as she could that there were two 14-year-olds in the house hiding on the third floor in the bathroom. She then told the operator about the sounds she had heard and how Andy thought they were from someone attempting to take their lives. 

“Ma’am, we have the police, firefighters, and ambulances on the way. You need to find a safe locatio-”

“Not before I get my girls.” 

Andy hung the phone up and made her way to the girls as fast as she possibly could without blacking out. Patricia followed dutifully behind her to guide the three women out. As she began to climb up to the third floor, Andy threw the phone down to the floor after deciding she needed both of her hands to make her way upstairs. 

It was almost too smoky to see much once she reached the floor that the girls were hidden on. Throwing caution to the wind, she began to yell for the girls. 

“Cassidy! Caroline! There’s a fire! We need to get out NOW!” Andy began coughing and she stumbled through the corridor. Reaching the girls' door was no problem. Opening a locked door while inhaling smoke was another. 

“Girls! Let’s go! We need to get ou-” Both girls burst through the door and immediately began coughing. 

“What’s going on?!” Cassidy looked beyond distressed. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy. Her face was covered in blotches. 

“A fire obviously! C’mon!’ Caroline replied. Andy grabbed both girls and began to drag them towards the staircase. In the distance, sirens could be heard coming closer. With the two girls at her sides and Patricia right behind them, the group stumbled outside. 

Dragging the girls a safe distance away from the townhouse, Andy went to the nearest door and began slamming her fist on it.

“Who the hell thinks they can pound on my door like th-?!” An angry man became a surprised and concerned man when he saw the sight of a building on fire across the street from his house. 

“Phone. I need your phone. Now please.” Andy just barely got out. The man nodded and ran to grab the nearest phone. Handing the plastic cellphone to the brunette, she dialed Miranda’s personal number as quickly as she could. She knew the woman would pick up immediately as Andy was watching over her daughters. The same two daughters sat on the curb right behind Andy. 

“What exactly have you done that has obviously proven you incompetent enough to call me in the middle of a meeting?” Miranda seethed.

“Fire. Your house is on fire. You need to get here now.” With that, Andy ended the call. Handing the phone back to the man, she turned and went over to the girls. A quick once over proved them to be physically okay. Patricia was snuggled in between the two trembling teens. Tears streamed freely down Caroline and Cassidy’s faces. 

“I want my mommy…”

“When is mom coming?” Both girls looked as though they were ready to crumble. Kneeling in front of the twins, she spoke. 

“She’s on her way now, I promise,” Andy reassured them. Without warning, Cassidy began freely sobbing. Leaning forward, the Priestly twin pressed her face into Andy’s shoulder. Caroline followed soon after. Andy wrapped her arms as best she could around the both of them. Patricia moved from in between the twins to Andy’s side. Muffled sobs filled her ears. A small voice spoke to her between sobs. 

“Pl-lease don’t lea-ave. I’m s-so sorry, Andy. I’m so so-sorry.” 

“You’re going to be okay my little loves. I’m here. I promise everything is going to be okay.” She stroked their heads and began humming as best as she could with a scratchy throat. A song popped into her head suddenly and she began to sing softly. 

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone," But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…” 

The first of the emergency vehicles turned the corner. Two fire trucks following close behind. Firefighters began to work on the fire as the four of them remained huddled on the curb.

“Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.” 

Police vehicles began to block off the road, only allowing first responders and other emergency vehicles down the street. Paramedics began towards them. 

“Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone, Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.” 

As she hummed, she could see Miranda’s car turning the corner. Andy assumed she had called on the way to make sure they’d let her through. Softly, she sang the end of the song. 

“Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, opinions, constructive criticism, and all that fun stuff is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see. Again lol. Sorry for the wait. My college started back up for me a few weeks ago and its been rough. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm a little iffy on it so I might eventually come back to edit this. 
> 
> Once again, I don't own the characters and/or songs referenced in this chapter or the rest of the fic.
> 
> **I added some more to the chapter**

_“What exactly have you done that has obviously proven you incompetent enough to call me in the middle of a meeting?” Miranda seethed._

_“Fire. Your house is on fire. You need to get here now.”_

_Click._

The world began to spin faster around her as the words and their meanings clicked in her brain. A fire, her girls, her dog. The house that her Bobbseys had just been in was on fire. The editor swayed slightly as Andréa’s words took root. Every single horrible scenario that her brain could conjure up was brought to light. 

“Miranda? My dear, are you alright?” Nigel gently laid his hand on the woman’s forearm. When no answer came forth from the woman’s mouth or body language, he knew something was terribly wrong. Gesturing to one of the clackers in the room, he instructed the young woman to pull a chair over for Miranda. 

“Everyone, get out. Meeting adjourned. Get back to work.” After making sure all of the employees were out of the room and checking for any prying ears, Nigel knelt in front of Miranda’s still form. Worry and something else he couldn’t identify filled the editor’s eyes. Icy blue eyes connected with dark umber ones. A chill ran down his spine and Nigel had a feeling something had gone very wrong, though he wasn’t sure what. 

“Get. Me. My. Car. Now.” The La Priestly suddenly persona emerged from the woman. Quickly rising from where he knelt, Nigel ran to do as Miranda instructed. He knew better than to test the woman when she was clearly distressed. Grabbing the nearest clacker, he whispered into her ear with poorly hidden urgency. 

“Car. Keys. Purse. Coat. Get Miranda’s things and have them prepped for when she reaches that elevator. If you value your job and the future of your career, you will make sure she is not kept waiting. Am I understood?” 

With a resolute nod from the clacker, Nigel turned back to see Miranda was missing from her seat. Sighing deeply, he thought to himself,

“Six...what happened to you…”

Barely controlled mayhem broke loose in the office as word got around to each employee. Miranda was not to be stopped, no matter what. No one knew or wanted to know for the matter, what she would do if a single soul got in her way. Each person confined themselves to a desk, an office, or The Closet, fearing that if they got in the Editor’s way, they might not live to see the next day. 

Pushing her way through the office, Miranda made a beeline for the elevator doors. Expecting that Nigel had already informed the staff that she was in need of her belongings, she assumed that some slightly competent fool would have them for her. The new Emily was standing in her path and in her hands were her coat and handbag. 

Acceptable.

“Cancel everything for today. I am not to be bothered by anyone after I step into that elevator. Do I make myself clear?” She looked expectantly at the young assistant. 

“Yes, Miranda. Your driver is waiting downstairs for you.” The white-haired woman turned back toward the elevator doors. Without a word, she pressed the call button. The door opened immediately. Refraining from wasting another precious second, she stepped inside. 

Alone in the elevator, she allowed herself to unravel. Were her girls safe and okay? Why would _her_ Andréa allow something as dangerous as this to happen? How could _her_ Andréa allow this to happen? What happened in the first place that began the fire? Was said fire being controlled? Miranda couldn’t answer any of her own questions. Balling her hands into fists, she held back a tear that threatened to fall. She had trusted her assistant, the most responsible person she knew, _her Andr_ éa, to care for her small brood. To care for the things that her life revolved around, though, to most, it didn’t seem that way. How could she allow this to happen? 

The metal doors slid open, revealing an almost vacant lobby. Outside, Miranda could see Roy waiting for her beside the car. 

_Good,_ she thought to herself. 

Stepping out of the metal box, she walked swiftly to the car. Time might not be on her side, and she wasn’t willing to push her luck any more than she already had. 

“My home, as quickly as you can. I don’t care if you have a trail of police cruisers following us by the time we get there,” pausing slightly, she balled her fist. 

“Get me to my girls.” 

Nodding, Roy closed Miranda’s door and ran to the driver’s seat. Unsure of the exact situation himself, he assumed something had happened with Andy and the twins by Miranda’s words. The two had just spoken about Andy’s insecurities, not even two, maybe three hours prior. He hastened to the drivers’ seat and sped off as quickly as traffic and speed limits would allow him. 

In the back, Miranda held her phone up to her ear. She spoke with a furious intensity into the small device. The tone of her icy voice could petrify even the bravest of those who dared to talk back to the devil herself. 

“I expect my car to be let through without any form of an issue, Ralph. If you or any of your good for nothing officers come between my girls and me, I will _personally_ make sure that all of your disgusting secrets get to just the right sources and your career will be nothing more than a blip in your past, is that clear?”

Faint voices came from the small device in what Roy assumed to be a shaky confirmation. He never dared to attempt to defy Miranda as he knew from years of experience as her driver that she was a force not to be reckoned with. 

Though the man wouldn’t voice it, he had a deep respect for the woman. Miranda knew when to put her foot down and wasn’t afraid of the consequences she might face as a result of her actions. She knew that her children came before her role as Editor in Chief for Runway. Somehow, she balanced both her role as the mother to her twin girls and her role in Runway. 

Behind them, the sound of sirens grew louder, creeping closer at a concerning speed. The white-haired woman whipped her head to the side to watch the emergency vehicles come closer and ultimately pass them. 

Two police cruisers followed by a fire truck and an ambulance pushed through the traffic. Visibly paling, Miranda turned toward the driver, eyes wide and uncertain. Knowing what was coming next, he made the nearest turn to find a way to cut through the growing line of vehicles. 

“Where are we going?! Roy, I demand you turn back and get me to my home! I don’t pay you to take me scenic drives when the situation is dire! I pay you to get me to and from the places I need to travel to, make sure my incompetent employees pick up the correct pieces of fabric and items I need, and SAFELY transport my girls to and from where they need to go! My girls are in DANGER and you think that this is acceptable? Absolutely not!”

Miranda continued to berate the driver as he weaved through the cars along the road. Though the words hurt, he knew that Miranda was simply panicking over the fact that she couldn’t just be with her girls at that exact moment. Taking a deep breath, he tuned the woman in the backseat out and sped up slightly. 

Clammy palms clutched the wheel as he turned each corner. Every red light felt like they lasted an eternity. Every single car that drove five miles over the speed limit wasn’t fast enough, not even the ones that went 10 -15 miles over. Roy found himself wondering just what could have happened that a fire suddenly broke loose in the townhouse. He wondered whether everyone was safe or not. Did the girls get out safely? Was Andy okay? What about Patricia? 

Turning onto Miranda’s street, her enraged words died in her throat. Before Roy could fully bring the car to a stop, Miranda found herself halfway between the car and her daughters. Beside her, the flames that threatened to overtake her house were being fought valiantly by firefighters. Neighbors gathered in groups to watch as the roaring flames licked the air, tasting fear, and a sense of deep sadness. 

Before her, Caroline and Cassidy were being cradled by a beaten looking Andréa. On the brunette’s shoulder lay Patricia’s head. A soft sound floated gently from somewhere Miranda couldn’t place her finger on. She felt as though it came to life, caressing her cheeks and reassuring her that even though things were going so terribly wrong in the present, everything would eventually fall back into place. A wave of calm rolled briefly over the Editor before she broke into an almost-sprint to the twins. 

_“Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…”_

“My Bobbseys! My loves! My babies, are you hurt? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here faster, I’m so sorry.” 

Breaking out into tears and dropping to her knees, Miranda grabbed her daughters from Andy’s grasp and held them close. Clutching onto the girls like they would disappear if she didn’t hold tight enough onto them, Miranda sobbed into the tops of their heads. Her hands shook while adrenaline freely coursed through her veins. What a sight they were, the tiny voice in the back of her head said. 

“M-Mom, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sor-ry,” a sob ripped through Cassidy’s small body. The young twin held onto her mother and sister and let her tears flow. 

“It’s all m-my fau-ult! I’m sorry! My fault.” She knew she had royally messed up this time, but couldn’t find the words to clearly explain what happened to her mother. 

Meanwhile, Caroline pushed herself as close to her mother as she could possibly get. She felt safe in Andy’s arms as well, but nothing could compare to her mother’s hold in such a stressful situation. She hiccupped as the droplets stopped falling down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Caroline took a few deep breaths before closing her eyes and relaxing ever so slightly.

Miranda held her children as close to her as she possibly could and yet still felt like she should hold them closer. The two trembling forms in her embrace grasped onto her clothes as though some evil force would capture them if they lessened their grip in the slightest. Her bobbseys were terrified, hurt, and tired. She wanted nothing more than to take the pain away from them, but unfortunately couldn’t. 

She felt useless, like a failure. She hadn’t been there to prevent this whole disaster from happening. She had thought that by tasking her Andréa with taking care of her babies, nothing could go wrong. Somehow, in some way, her whole plan failed. Her children had come into harm’s way.

That would not do.

This whole escapade proved to be _unacceptable_. 

~~

On the curb beside the small family, Andy rubbed Patricia’s chin for a moment before attempting to get up. She knew the girls had to be seen by the EMT’s. They had been exposed to the smoke in the burning house, after all. Their safety came first before anything else. 

Rocking forward, Andy tried to use momentum to propel herself forward. Her first few steps were relatively okay, but as she stepped closer to the emergency vehicles, the world began to spin. She tried to take another few steps forward but found that she couldn’t stay steady. Two hands shot out to find some form of support but could only find air. Stumbling toward the vehicles, Andy found that it became harder to see. Her vision became spotty and before she could make it over to the ambulance, she felt her legs give out. 

She watched the flames lick the air surrounding the building in slow motion. It had claimed as much as it could possibly touch. Exposed wood was charred black, windows were shattered, paint cracked and peeled. The water being pumped through the hose and into the flames was so interesting to watch. Each individual droplet caught the light in such a different way than the rest. A small glint on one was nothing compared to the blinding reflection of light that came off of another. It was like a glass chandelier had shattered into the smallest pieces possible and created a captivating show for only Andy to lay her eyes on. 

As her head descended toward the asphalt, she wondered if the girls were safe. She had seen Miranda whisk the girls into her arm, but she didn’t know if either of them had been hurt physically. They should really be seen by medical professionals. Andy hoped that the girls weren’t hurt and that their home was not too badly burned. She hoped that whoever started this mess would be caught and brought to justice. Her girls didn’t deserve to experience any of what had happened today. 

She almost couldn’t protect them. Andy wondered what would have happened had she just taken them on a walk first. 

A voice called her name from a distance. Maybe it was multiple voices. Andy couldn’t figure out who exactly had called her name, so she didn’t bother to turn toward the sound. Pounding footsteps and yelling voices came closer to where she was. The brunette couldn’t figure out why everyone had to yell. She wasn’t that far away from everyone. 

The asphalt kept coming closer and the assistant found she couldn’t figure out what that meant. There were seven pebbles that she could just barely focus on. The greys and whites reminded her of the star. 

Andy would’ve loved to take Miranda and the kids out of the city to really see the stars. She would have taught them so many constellations and their meanings. Maybe she would’ve even gotten to dance with Miranda under the night sky, stars smiling down on them. 

Her pebble stars came so close to her face. Too close. Maybe Andy was just a star in the sky shining down on her three favorite people and favorite animal. 

_“Andréa!”_

_“Andy!”_

_“Andy!”_

_C~R~A~C~K!_

Her vision blurred once more and she could just barely see something small and red come from underneath her. As the tendrils of darkness crept closer, Andy found that she could only think of one last thing. 

_Miranda…_

~~

“I love you my bobbseys. No more harm will come to you, I promise. Mommy’s sorry. Mommy’s so sorry she couldn’t get here quick enough.” She sniffled slightly before continuing, “Now I’m here and you both are safe. I've got you both…”

Her left arm held a hiccuping Cassidy while the right one held an exhausted Caroline. Looking down at the two, she recalled every happy memory she could that involved her children. From their first moments on the earth to their first steps. First words and countless cuddles. Their years in school and every band concert she could attend. All of the times one or both girls skinned a knee while playing and the three of them forgetting the pain through ice cream and silly movies. 

Kissing each girl's head, she smiled. Her girls were safe and that was all that mattered at this moment. Lifting her face from the crown of Cassidy’s head, Miranda allowed her eyes to search for her assistant. 

Though she wanted to rip the assistant to shreds for allowing something like this to happen, the rational part of Miranda knew that the entire situation couldn’t have been controlled by her Andréa. She instead decided to check on the woman to make sure she was okay. Compared to her children and Patricia, her Andréa looked as though she had crawled from one end of the Earth to the other through treacherous lands and unforgiving seas. 

Miranda had realized not long after raising her gaze that the younger girl had wandered from her perch on the curb. Where she was though, the white-haired woman couldn’t figure out. She _obviously_ wasn’t on the curb, nor was she in the same general area that she and the twins were in. 

Until she finally spotted her. 

Miranda watched as her Andréa began to sway ever so slightly on her journey toward the emergency response team. Ice filled her veins once more when she saw the brunette begin to drag her feet. She knew what was coming next. 

Kissing Caroline and Cassidy’s heads once more, she extracted herself from the children’s hold. She moved to approach the younger woman as fast as her lead-laden legs would take her. 

“Andréa?” A whispered question barely fell past pink lips. She watched as the girl’s legs began to buckle under her weight. 

“Andréa.” Her voice louder this time, drawing the attention of the EMT’s. 

She watched as the brunette began to fall, unable to support her own weight any longer. It all happened faster than she could handle. 

“ _Andréa!_ ”

The sickening sound of her Andréa’s head meeting the asphalt below her echoed through the air. Twin gasps were heard behind the editor before their voices burst through the chaos. 

“ _Andy!_ ”

“ _Andy!_ ”

When had it started raining? Why could Miranda feel some form of moisture sliding down her face? What was that?

_Oh...she was crying…_

Before her, the woman she had spent the last few years loving from afar lay motionless on the ground in front of her. The woman she found herself yearning for in the early hours of the day and late hours of the night. The one she dreamed of calling for when the nights were too cold or her bed too empty. 

Before her, her Andréa lay in a heap on the floor, surrounded by EMTs, completely devoid of any form of consciousness. 

In the background, she heard yelling. No, screaming. Bone-chilling, heartbroken screams. The voice of someone who could only hope that things wouldn’t turn sour. 

_Again...Miranda was the one conveying these emotions…_

Her heel-clad feet carried her over to the assistant in a blur. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed a thin shoulder. 

“ _Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP, YOU FOOL!_ ” Tears ran like rivers down her cheeks. 

“ _Come back to me, you idiot. You cannot, will not leave me!_ ”

A whisper glided through the air, entering the ear of the woman on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness.

“ _Please, Andréa_ ... _come back to me, please...I love you…”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it sure has been quite a second. Again. lol
> 
> This kinda went on the backburner for a while once my classes started getting closer to the end. Good news tho! I passed all of my classes and met all of the requirements for my degree!! Onto a second degree I go! *cries in stressed college student*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sending much love and good vibes to you all!! :) 
> 
> Again, I don't own DWP. Never have, never will. I don't own the music in there either.

_ Miranda… _

  
  
  
  


“ _ Please, Andréa _ ... _ come back to me please...I love you…” _

_ ~~ _

The sky began to darken as ominous clouds rolled in. Tiny snowflakes drifted down from the clouds above, landing and immediately melting on every surface. White wisps crawled lazily into the air with each puff of air from each person’s nose. 

  
  


The street was overflowing with chaos. A fire slowly dying, but still struggling to remain alive, continued to eat away at the townhouse. The scent of burnt wood and ashes permeated the air. Crowds of people huddled together at the roadblocks to catch sight of the fire and source of the screaming. Emergency vehicles littered the road along with the people who had responded to the call. 

The twins clutched each other as tightly as they could while Patricia laid at their feet. Tears fell down their faces steadily as they watched their mother. She had never shown emotion like this, never. Not when Mr. Ravitz was one step away from firing their mother, not on one of the worst days at  _ Runway _ , not even when she had divorced their stepfather, Stephen. She was always the calm, level-headed one in any situation. 

In this situation, this wasn’t the case...

The scene before them felt as though it was moving in slow motion. 

A distraught woman was on her knees, attempting to claw her way out of the arms that held her back from Andy. Words fell from her mouth in a jumbled disaster while she sobbed openly. Her clothes were coated in dirt and ash that had been floating in the air. Her white mane was no longer as immaculate as it typically was. It stood straight up in some places and fell in her face in others. The only way to describe Miranda was to have someone visualize a madwoman with snowy white hair. An inconsolable madwoman who had to be dragged kicking and screaming from the body of her beloved. 

Professionals circled Andy, checking her vitals and running the necessary tests needed before they could transport her to a hospital. Miranda watched as they loaded  _ her _ Andréa onto a stretcher. She watched as they buckled her in and wheeled her over to the ambulance. She watched and screamed as they shut the doors and began to drive away. 

Roy did his best to keep her away from the assistant’s prone form so the professionals could get Andy loaded into the ambulance. It was obvious that he was struggling to keep his grip on her as his hands continued to slip from their perch. Both girls watched a single tear crawled down the man’s face and a small sob ripped through his body. Roy was a rock in the girls’ lives. He was a steadfast constant in their lives, providing hugs and words of reassurance when the girls needed them from someone other than their mother. 

In this moment, they knew their mother needed Roy more than they did. She needed someone to keep her from drowning under the weight of this situation. Otherwise, the girls were sure Miranda would sink to the bottom of the Marianas Trench. 

The whole thing, the fire, Andy, their mother, was like a bucket of ice water being thrown at them. Both girls were shaken to the core. They trembled almost in tandem, not from the growing cold, but from a deep fear of what was to come. Neither could begin to imagine what would happen after Miranda collected herself and ultimately figured out it was them that had caused this mess. 

“What’ve we done, Cass?”

“There’s no ‘we’ here, Caro. You didn’t want to be a part of this, and you weren’t. No, what have _ I _ done?” 

~~

The ambulance containing Andy had left before an EMT approached the girls. A lone woman with a bag in hand jogged toward them, stopping in an attempt to gain a frantic Miranda’s attention. She peered into the distraught woman’s eyes before she began to speak. 

“Ma’am, are those your children?” Miranda slowly nodded in response, barely hearing the woman. “I need to check on them. Would you mind coming with me?” 

An unsure smile spread across the woman’s face, willing Miranda to walk with her. She stood still in Roy’s arms for a moment allowing herself to come back to her senses. Her children, Caroline and Cassidy, had yet to be tended to. 

Her two Bobbseys, who had also been stuck in the house with that raging fire and criminal, had yet to be seen by someone. 

_ Unacceptable. _

Taking a deep breath, Miranda stood tall. Her shoulders pushed back, the  _ La Priestly _ mask on, she began to speed walk toward her girls with the professional. Both watched as the girls slightly shrunk in on themselves, though neither could figure out why. 

“Bobbseys, this kind woman is going to check to make sure you’re okay.” Her face morphed into that of the loving mother they knew. 

Lowering herself next to her girls, the editor wrapped her arms around her children. She held them as tight as possible. To anyone that wasn’t Miranda herself, they wouldn’t realize the gut wrenching fear she had been experiencing since Andréa had called. Her children were in danger, her dog was in danger, her Andréa was in danger. 

Until the show Miranda put on not long before. 

  
  


That was not a matter to deal with now, she told herself. The only witnesses had been the emergency response teams and the few neighbors that were close enough to see Miranda. The police, though incompetent when it came to most of their duties, were proficient in keeping the paparazzi out of the area. She could deal with the rest later. 

The woman pulled a stethoscope out and began to speak to the girls.

“Now, I’m just gonna have a quick listen to your lungs and hearts and then we’ll see what we have to do after.”

~~

The car was completely silent, save for the occasional sigh. All four occupants could swear they could hear the conversations in the neighboring cars. No one dared to utter a single word. 

Patricia sat in the front seat with Roy, her nose glued to the window as she watched people walk by on the side walks. Roy sat in the driver’s seat waiting for the traffic light to change. His knuckles had turned white about three blocks back. Not many would be able to see the inner turmoil he was experiencing. 

What had happened to Andy and the girls in the short time he wasn’t at the townhouse? How had some lunatic gotten into the house without the police being notified? Roy knew Miranda’s neighbors had some mildly invasive tendencies. Why hadn’t they reported the person? How had that fire started? He was at a loss for answers when it came to that question. 

He felt yet another lump form in his throat. Following immediately after were the tears that would never fall. 

A quiet sniffle filled the deafening silence. 

Behind him, Miranda found herself asking similar questions. Her mind raced with numerous possibilities, how the disgraceful person had gotten in, lit a fire, and shot at the most important people in her life. 

In Miranda’s arms laid her two worn girls. Both were drifting somewhere between the planes of consciousness and unconsciousness. Dropping her gaze to her daughters, she ran her fingers through their hair. The editor watched as they both snuggled impossibly closer to her, unconsciously seeking comfort. 

A small smile wandered onto her face and she held them just a little bit tighter. 

Thanks to Andréa, her girls were relatively okay. The EMT had explained to Miranda that if they had been stuck in the building longer, her daughters might’ve not been okay. Just to be on the safe side, she had agreed with the woman that Caroline, Cassidy, and Patricia should get checked out by a doctor before getting in touch with the police. 

The car began to move with the traffic as the light changed from red to green. 

Miranda wondered how Andréa was. Were the doctors and nurses taking care of her? Was she conscious? Was she okay? What had happened to her in the townhouse? 

She watched the people and buildings pass by. Did they know just how quickly their worlds could spiral? 

Did they know just how quickly hers had spiraled? 

~~

Her head hurt so much. 

It felt like searing hot knives were being plunged into her eye sockets repeatedly while a mallet hit her temples rhythmically. Everything was too bright, too loud. Too much noise and yet too little. Too much light, but not enough. 

Why did it hurt to breathe? She tried to inhale once, twice, three times. Each breath brought her deeper and deeper into a coughing fit. It felt like there was a 1,000-pound weight lying on her chest. She tried bringing her hands up to clutch her chest but found that they couldn’t move past some fabric strap.  _ I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe! Help! _

Struggling slightly, she opened her eyes as much as she could before tightly closing them once more. The world was one giant blur of colors battling for dominance. Blues and whites of varying tones fought against each other while blobs of green remained steady where they were. She recognized the flashing red and white lights outside of...wherever she was. 

A groan escaped dry lips as she began to panic. A cold sweat began to trickle down her back as her breathing quickened. She began to wriggle beneath whatever was keeping her down. 

_ “Ms. Sachs. Ms. Sachs! Please stay still, you’re in an ambulance. We’re on the way to the nearest hospital. I need you to try to stay awake for me. Can you do that for me?” _ A voice spoke to her. She wasn’t sure where the voice came from, but it was somewhere near. 

Black spots speckled her vision and her fingers began to tingle. She felt light headed.  _ What happened? Why am I on the way to a hospital? Where are Caroline and Cassidy? Are they safe? _

Question after question flew through her head as the world steadily became darker and darker. 

_ Where are the girls? Patricia? What happened to the girls? Where is Miranda?  _

Her eyelids felt unbelievably heavy. Powerless to the intoxicating embrace of the darkness, Andy slipped back into unconsciousness. 

~~

  
  


_ “But what if this isn't what I want? I mean, what if I don't wanna live the way you live?” _

_ “Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. Everybody wants this. Everybody wants to be us.” _

  
  


_ As they pulled up to the towering building, Andy found herself at a fork in the road. Down one road was a life full of muted colors. One full of late nights, flashing lights, and an absence of complete fulfillment in life. A path with Miranda in her life, though not quite the way she desired. A path that would leave her empty, a husk of the person she had the potential to be. Down the other was the life she had always wanted. A life filled with her passion for writing, smiles that would make her cheeks hurt, and maybe even someone to come home to everyday. This life, she hoped, would bring her the happiness she dreamt of as a young girl.  _

_ She watched Miranda exit the vehicle, graceful as ever. The breeze outside flowed through the editor’s immaculate hair while a practiced smile found its way onto her face. A single hand came up in greeting for all of the paparazzi. The woman spoke briefly to each person there, allowing a single quote to be taken for the magazines that they represented. Andy had noticed a long time ago that the editor’s smile never quite reached her eyes in the presence of people she wasn’t comfortable around.  _

_ At that exact moment, while Miranda began to turn in search of her assistant, Andy made her decision.  _

_ Murmuring a quick thanks to the driver, Andy opened the door and began down her path. She felt the breeze push against her and a small smile crept onto her lips. Heel clad feet carried her further away from the woman that haunted her dreams.  _

_ No more fashion, no more delivering The Book, no more daily torture at the hands of Miranda Priestly. With each purposeful step, Andy washed her hands of everything and anything that was Miranda Priestly. She decided that she would box up everything that belonged to  _ Runway _ and mail it back. No note, no apology, nothing.  _

_ She thought back to early days at  _ Runway _. Each snide remark from her boss or one of her colleagues danced mockingly around her head. Every single jab at her clothes and the way she held herself felt like knives in her chest. She knew she didn’t deserve to be treated like they had treated her or even what she was currently dealing with. None of those employees did. Yet, every single one of them stayed despite the stress they were under. They all stayed even though Miranda held their jobs above their heads, teasing them as if they were starving wild animals.  _

_ And starving, most of them were. Starving for the job that most girls would kill for. Starving for the approval of Miranda. Starving to make their mark upon the world. Starving for a scrap of happiness that would never come from a job with Miranda as their boss.  _

_ Andy, though, no longer hungered for Miranda’s approval. She no longer wanted to work under the editor’s thumb. She wouldn’t allow herself to remain unhappy, no matter how she felt about the older woman.  _

_ The brunette finally allowed herself to feel peace.  _

_ Each step she took brought her further from the Devil in Prada. Allowing her shoulders to completely relax, Andy tipped her head back and inhaled deeply.  _ This _ , she thought, _ is exactly what I needed _. Her small smile gradually turned into a cheshire grin.  _

Freedom _ , she thought, _ has never tasted so divine. 

~~

_ She roamed the streets of Paris, seeing the sights, feeling completely weightless. Andy didn’t find herself concerned that she was lost. She didn’t quite care that she couldn’t read the names on the street signs. She didn’t even care that the last seven roads she had turned down didn’t look familiar at all. She wouldn’t allow anything to ruin her high.  _

_ Drunk on her newfound freedom and a bottle of cheap wine, the brunette stumbled on. The cobblestone beneath her feet grounded Andy. Without it, she was sure she’d float into the sky, unable to meet the ground once more.  _

_ Giggles escaped her here and there as she thought of what a fool Miranda would look like at that stupid event. The older woman would be clueless as to who was who and their significance in Miranda’s world. She’d have to do something for herself for once. Andy didn’t have to do anything for that wretched woman anymore.  _

_ ~~ _

_ As time wore on, the cerulean blue sky turned into a fiery orange. The streets filled with people leaving work for the day to return to their families. An excited chatter filled the surrounding air. Dark eyes watched countless happy couples pass by. Some held hands, others had arms wrapped around their partners. In the distance, a couple sat on a bench while their children played nearby.  _

_ A lone brunette sat on a bench near a street, staring at the sunset. She usually loved this time of day, but found herself unable to scrounge up the will to enjoy it this time. She was in Paris, the city of love, watching the most gorgeous sunset she had ever seen. Shouldn’t she be happy about this? Shouldn’t she be smiling as laughter from children in the distance filled the few lulls in noise? Shouldn’t her heart swell at the sight of couples in love walking by?  _

Why _ , she thought,  _ am I not happy? Why does this feel so heavy? 

_ Andy pondered on this for a while, continuing to watch the other people nearby. Someone walked their dog down the sidewalk while another person talked animatedly on their phone. Children played on a series of boulders as their parents watched on.  _

_ A flash of white came into her peripheral, causing the brunette to jerk her head up. A woman with short, white hair, dressed to the nines, walked away from Andy’s perch. She felt her heart start to pound and her hands begin to sweat.  _

_ Without giving herself a second to think, the brunette began to advance toward the woman.  _

_ “Miranda...?” _

_ The lone name was whispered so quiet, almost reverently. She assumed that the editor just hadn’t heard her.  _

_ “Miranda?!” _

_ The woman in front of her began to quicken her pace as Andy closed in on her. Putting her hand on the editor’s shoulder, she stopped her.  _

_ “Mira-!” _

_ The woman, obviously not who she thought she was, turned to look Andy in the eye.  _

_ “Can I help you?” A harsh voice ground out. The woman had the same haircut as Miranda, but her eyes were hazel and her hair was more of a platinum blonde rather than white. The woman’s eyes were empty, cold. Nothing like Miranda’s.  _

_ Hers were always full of so many emotions.  _

_ Most people would compare her gaze to a frozen tundra. An ever-disappointed glare that was constantly pointed at some unlucky human being. A glare that could kill a person on the spot.  _

_ To Andy, Miranda’s gaze was the beginning of Spring after a long, arduous Winter. Her gaze felt like the warm embrace of the sun on her snow-coated skin. She could imagine the sound of chirping birds and the drip, drip, drop of melting ice cicles. She could see a cloudless sky in those two eyes. A sky that could only represent an open door to endless possibilities. So many unknowns, wonders, and possibilities lie in the editor’s eyes.  _

_ Stuttering out an apology, Andy teetered back to the bench. Beside her, heels she had long since taken off, an empty bottle, and her clutch lay on the seat. She had only gotten a handful of calls before she turned off the phone and threw it in the clutch. After all, why would she pick up the phone for the dragon-lady?  _

_ Andy owed her nothing.  _

_ ~~ _

_ The soft strumming of a lone guitar filled the night air. No matter how far she walked, the sound was always clear. The notes of a lonesome song drifted into her ears, bringing tears to her eyes.  _

_ She knew this song, of course. It was one of her favorites to listen to after a hard day at work. She would lay back on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, and allowed tears to flow while the song floated through the speaker of a small stereo.  _

_ Her swift pace became a slow stroll as the first words of the song swam around her. Swallowing the small lump that formed in her throat, Andy began to hum along to the guitar. She let the music fill her, merging with her barely-manageable emotions. A quavering voice joined the forlorn instrument.  _

_ “It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.”  _

_ The song was played slower than it actually was. It felt like a letter from one who yearned for someone unattainable. A letter to express the person’s grief at being unable to share their love with another. Two people, so close and yet just out of reach.  _

_ “Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before…”  _

_ She found herself smirking as she thought of Miranda filling a room with her presence. Without fail, an almost empty room could feel completely full or even overflowing with the white-haired woman in it.  _

_ “And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time.” _

_ Her voice cracked and she felt the first tear fall down her cheek. It felt like a punch to the gut to know that Miranda couldn’t, or maybe she just wouldn’t think of Andy the same way.  _

_ “It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.”  _

_ The warm embrace of alcohol had long since begun to wear off. Her emotions were heightened at this point and she could feel every single poke and jab at her heart.  _

_ “Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…” _

_Hiccupping_ _ out the lyrics, tears began to flow. Andy hurt so much. All over. She felt the pain in her heart, like someone strangling the small organ until it stopped beating. She felt it in her hands and feet, little prickles like pins and needles. Her stomach, each word like punches becoming progressively harder. Her legs could barely hold up her weight. All Andy wanted was to lay down and cry until the world swallowed her whole.  _

_ “It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now. Oh, baby, I need you now.”  _

_ Picking a spot at random to sit down, Andy curled up in a ball. She didn’t know where she was, nor the time. She was too proud to pick up her phone and call someone, anyone. Andy knew she would probably call Miranda anyway. The woman was all she could think of, all she could see, all she could hear.  _

_ A hollow laugh escaped her as she sat there. Andy could swear she could really hear the woman. Hiccups turned into sobs once more. Then sobs to gut-wrenching wails. Her hands dug into their perches on her arms.  _ That’ll probably leave a bruise, _ she thought.  _

_ The sound of heels hitting the pavement came closer, but Andy chose to ignore them. Wallowing in her own self-pity, the brunette didn’t see the two figures running over to her. One speaking softly to the other and the other retorting with something harsh. Closing the distance, the duo slowed their run to a speed walk.  _

_ She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. A soft embrace that she thought herself undeserving of was provided. A head tucked itself between her own head and shoulder, nuzzling the distraught woman.  _

_ Exhausted, she felt physically, mentally, and emotionally drained. She had no energy left to give herself. Allowing her eyes to drift closed, she failed to see a stray tuft of short, white hair.  _

_ The pair of arms around her pulled her to unsteady feet. Uncaring of what happened in that moment, Andy decided to just go with whatever these people wanted. She allowed herself to be pushed into a car and buckled in. One of the people got in the back seat with her while the other went to the driver’s seat. A feminine voice spoke to the driver briefly and they suddenly began to move.  _

_ Before she could drift into a dreamless slumber, Andy muttered to no one, _

  
  
  


_ “No matter the trail I walk, the road I drive, the path I take, they all lead me back to her. I feel as though I am bound to a woman incapable of loving me as I love her. The devil, they may call her, but she cannot exist as such. Not an angel either, no, that would be quite impossible. She must be some form of a divine being. One such capable of creating and destroying, one that can give and take life, happiness, love. Fated, I am, to a goddess from the immortal realm. Damn myself to the pits of Hell for all eternity should I allow myself to kneel to this woman. For a life of torture should follow if I give myself to her. Damn me…”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
